1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for propelling a ramjet or turbojet engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Ramjet and turbojet engines are well known and the process wherein fuel and air are mixed in a combustion chamber and burned to propel them is also well known. It is with improved fuels for use in this process that this invention is concerned.
In the past, the only fuels that have actually found much use in ramjet and turbojet propulsion are those fuels commonly known as JP-4 and JP-5. These fuels, in spite of the fact that they have served well for many years now, have certain drawbacks. JP-4 has drawback in that it has a high freezing point (about -40.degree.) and varies considerable in composition from batch to batch.
Various other fuels have been proposed for use in lieu of JP-4 and/or JP-5 and, like JP-5, and JP-5, could serve well. However, these proposed fuels have drawbacks also-primarily high viscosities at low temperatures.